Me enamoré
by MikaShindo
Summary: " En fin, me enamoré perdidamente, así de sencillo. "
1. Prólogo

Dicen que las personas enamoradas no notan cuanto se aman como lo hacen las otras personas.

— **Misono ... ¿Qué te enamoro de Tetsu?** — pregunto en voz baja Mahiru arruinando el buen ambiente que tenían mientras comían.

Esa pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al de cabellos violeta, sintió sus mejillas arder y se pregunta cómo su amigo le podía Preguntar ESO.

— **¿P-Por qué lo preguntas ?** — Interrogo Misono cosa que hizo que Mahiru se sonrojara Levemente y fijara su mirada hacia su comida.

— **Hay una persona ... pero no se si estoy enamorado o simplemente lo estoy confundiendo con amistad ...** — respondió el castaño.

Su amigo en solitario movió su cabeza suavemente hacia ambos lados como negando, él ya había notado lo que Mahiru le acababa de confesar, según él era muy obvio.

— **Pues... son varias cosas** — respondió en un susurro, no quería andar ventilando lo que le enamoro del rubio.

— **Tenemos tiempo, todavía no acaba el receso** — Mahiru estaba decidido a que Misono le dijera todas y cada una de las cosas que le hizo enamorarse de su otro amigo — **dime la primera que te acuerdes.**

— **Bueno, me enamoré..**


	2. Capítulo 1

[ Capitulo 1 ]

「Me enamoré de su voz」

— **Tenemos tiempo, todavía no acaba el receso** — Mahiru estaba decidido a que Misono le dijera todas y cada una de las cosas que le hizo enamorarse de su otro amigo — **dime la primera que te acuerdes.**

— **Bueno... me enamore de su voz en primer lugar.**

•》 **FlashBack** 《•

Sendagaya siempre paraba callado, a decir verdad era el mas callado del grupo.

Aunque tampoco podría decir que eramos un "grupo".

Él era amigo de Shirota y yo también y nuestro único lazo en común era Shirota y nada más que Shirota.

Solo lo había escuchado un par de veces hablar y eso, ni siquiera lo pude escuchar bien.

Y lo peor es que no sabía como sacar una conversación con él.

Era muy misterioso...

— **Misono**...— ¿y si trato de preguntarle algo sobre algún curso? — **Misono** — no, no funcionaría, tengo mejores notas que él y por mucho, no funcionaría como escusa — **¡Misono!**

Levante mi mirada de mi pupitre, Shirota me miraba preocupado.

Tenía las investigaciones que nos habían mandado a hacer para esta clase.

— **¿Qué pasa?** — pregunté, gracias a su pequeño grito ahora varios de nuestros compañeros incluido Sendagaya nos miraban.

— **Te estoy llamando hace un buen rato, ¿estás mal? ¿te duele la cabeza?** — contesto y rápidamente preguntó.

— **No, no estoy mal solo... estaba pensando**. — contesté — **¿Y eso?**

Señale con la mirada las investigaciones y Shirota pareció recordar lo que hacía.

— **El profesor antes de salir te encargo llevarlas pero al parecer no escuchaste** — respondió — **yo las llevare en tu lugar, Misono, no te preocupes.**

— **No, esta bien, yo iré, Shirota.** — Shirota se negó pero al final agarre los papeles y me retire del salón.

La verdad era que no quería estar soportando las miradas de mis compañeros.

Fui a dejar los documentos y camine de vuelta al salón, como estaba algo alejado tuve que hacer una parada a mitad de camino.

Estaba muy cansado.

— **Eh~** — ya vino ese bastardo — **pero miren quien esta aquí, no es nada menos que el enano de cristal.** — fruncí el ceño, era un apodo estúpido. Tan estúpido como el que lo decía.

— **Mira bastardo, no estoy para juegos** — dije aunque en esta situación ni siquiera tendría oportunidad para ganar.

Era un ex-compañero, repitió de año, era un total idiota.

Y los bastardos que lo seguían también.

En total tenia frente mio unos cuatro idiotas y para agregar eran unos rascacielos.

— **Mira tu enano** — se acerco y me sujeto de mi camiseta — **aquí, tu no estas en posición de decir nada.**

Solté un chasquido y sujete con fuerza sus brazos que jalaban mi camisa y me alzaba un poco del suelo.

¿Dónde rayos estaban los profesores cuando se les necesita?

— **Maldito bastardo..**

El chico frente mío frunció el ceño y levanto su puño con toda la clara intensión de golpearme.

Cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó y en lugar de eso una voz se escucho.

— **Suéltalo**. — dijo una persona con una voz monótona pero que me hizo hasta mi estremecer.

Abrí uno de mis ojos para ver quien era él que habló.

Mi corazón se freno y mis pómulos se tornaron de un leve color carmín.

¿Qué hacía Sendagaya acá?

— **¿Ha? ¿y quién eres tú?** — preguntó el idiota.

— **Soy su amigo, no necesitas saber más.** — contestó y fue acercándose.

El que me tenía levemente alzado, me solto y con el resto fueron retrocediendo hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente de nosotros, le tenían miedo a Sendagaya.

— **¿Estás bien?** — pregunto el rubio haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasará por todo mi cuerpo.

— **S-Si, lo estoy** — respondí — **gracias**..

— **Uhmm.**. — Sendagaya me miro de pies a cabeza como si con eso confirmará lo que dije — **vamos, Mahiru esta preocupado porque no llegas.**

Yo asentí y todo el camino mire hacia el suelo.

No se porque pero... _me gusta su voz_...


End file.
